shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Plance
— Pidge and Lance both love to play retro video games. • — Lance believes Pidge is a boy, until she reveals to the team that she is, in fact, a girl. }} Plance is the het ship between Lance and Pidge from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Pidge and Lance met at the Galaxy Garrison approximately a year before the show’s events take place. Pidge is assigned to Lance’s team, along with Hunk. Lance is friendly when greeting her. She brushes him off, though, since she is only here to find information about her missing brother and father. Season 1 THE RISE OF VOLTRON Lance and Pidge, along with Hunk, are flying a test flight simulator. Lance goes against Pidge’s warnings about their ship, deeming them able to fly down to execute their “rescue mission.” Lance attempts to “thread the needle” and fails, resulting in a lost wing. The simulation ends and the three leave. As the team is getting lectured about what went wrong by Commander Iverson, he brings up the lost crew of the Kerberos mission, which makes Pidge livid. She’s about to talk back to Iverson when Lance brings his hand to her mouth, saving her from possible punishment. Later that night, Lance wants him, Hunk and Pidge to go out on the town. Lance and Hunk make for Pidge’s room when they see her run out. Lance watches on, commenting, “What’s he up to?” Outside, Pidge is listening for any radio signals. Lance comes up behind her, saying, “Come here to rock out?” Pidge is completely startled and stumbles back. Pidge tries to tell she’s merely “looking at the stars,” which Lance isn’t buying as the technology she’s using isn’t “Garrison tech.” Pidge informs him of “alien radio chatter” she been picking up and that “it’s going crazier than I have ever heard it.” Moments later, the Garrison goes on lock down and ship is seen falling through the sky, before crashing-landing. All three go to investigate when they realize it’s Shiro whom crashed. The following morning of the rescue and having met Keith, Hunk makes made a “Voltron Geiger Counter.” It isn’t long before the Blue Lion is discovered. As Lance is avoiding a Galra ship, the Blue Lion “feeds” the idea of traveling through a wormhole. As Shiro is the “senior officer,” Lance looks to him for what they should do. As a one last measure, Lance looks to Pidge who places her hand on is shoulder, with this, he precedes the group through the unknown wormhole. This suggests that Lance values Pidge’s opinion and trusts her judgement, since he sees her as the smart one of the team. Once on planet Arus, having met Allura and Coran, and then having retrieved the Yellow and Green Lions, Commander Sendak opens a video communication to Allura, threatening he’ll destroy the planet. As the newly paladins get ready for a fight, Allura shows them their paladin suits and bayards–when Pidge gets hers, Lance lightly mocks it, calling it “cute,” to which Pidge shocks him, saying, “Yeah, it is pretty cute.” TEARS OF THE BALMERA Following an attack on the castle lead by Commander Sendak, Lance is severely injured caused by a large explosion. Pidge is the only one left of the team that is able to help. It’s during her final confrontation with Sendak does Sendak have her in a tight grip, seconds from killing her. Lance comes out of consciousness to shoot Sendak, freeing Pidge from his grasps, only to fall back in a moment later. TAKING FLIGHT Lance is now awake and healed, spreading a day in a healing pod. Following Hunk and Coran’s mission retrieval of a Balmeran crystal, Hunk wants to go back to rescue Shay and her people, telling the other paladins it’s time to “man up.” Hearing this, Pidge looks down. As the others are walking away, Pidge calls for everyone’s attention, wanting to “come clean.” Pidge reveals she’s a girl. Lance is completely shocked, stumbling over his words, before saying, “You’re a girl?! How?!” Following this information, Lance doesn’t treat Pidge any different than before. Season 2 SPACE MALL Following the castleship’s loss of scaultrite lenses, the team heads for a mall to negotiate for more. While wondering through the mall, Lance ends up in front of a shop that sells Earth merchandise. At first Pidge is angry as this is the one place where they’d know scaultrite lenses wouldn’t be. It’s until she notices a video game she loves – “Killbot Phantasm I: Journey to the Depths of the Demonsphere” – does she completely forget about the lenses. Pidge excitedly grabs Lance’s to go find money to purchase the game. The two make for a water foundation where they pick up coins, adding up 1,196 GAC. Pidge comments how they’re “so close.” A mall goer comes by to throw a coin in when Pidge points it out and Lance is immediately on it, running for it, before catching it in his teeth. With the right amount of money, Pidge and Lance run off back to the store to buy the video game. As they’re exiting the store, Pidge is clutching the game to her chest and Lance is getting Kaltenecker the Cow, as it comes free with each purchase. Seconds later, Hunk and Keith go running past them, with mall security on them. As they’re running Lance jumps on Kaltenecker’s back, grabbing hold of Pidge to pull her to safety. Once back on the castleship, Lance and Pidge are excited to plug in their new game. It’s only after do they realize there’s no compatible ports for Earth games. Pidge shirks, “Nooooo!” ESCAPE FROM BETA TRAZ Lance flies Pidge, along with Shiro, to a fortified prison holding genius inventor Slav. On the way, Lance tells Pidge he’s an “excellent shot,” which as Pidge questioning, “…You are?” Lance happily tells her, “Yes, it’s my thing!” Pidge loudly tells him, startling Shiro, “Since when?!” Lance ignores this and opens the Blue Lion’s mouth to drop her and Shiro off at the base while he finds a place to land the Lion. Throughout the mission Lance relies on Pidge on where to go and what to do. When they have Slav and are attempting to make their escape, the warden picks and Lance. Pidge runs for them, screaming “Lance, no!!” The warden grips her bayard, throwing her against some boxes. She comes back for an attack when she and Lance are both thrown into Shiro. Slav manages to open the hangar gate, sucking them out into open space, soon entering the safety of the Blue Lion. Moments Season 1 The Rise of Voltron * Pidge is about to talk back to Commander Iverson when Lance brings his hand over her mouth, saving her from possible punishment. * As Pidge listens to what’s on her headphones, Lance comes up from behind her, saying “You come up here to rock out?” * Lance takes Pidge’s binoculars… with Pidge still clinging to them. * Lance spots a woman by a ship, he gets momentarily distracted by her until Pidge elbows him. * Once the paladins have their bayards, Lance notices how “cute” Pidge’s is, in response she shocks him, saying, “Yeah, it is pretty cute.” Fall of the Castle of Lions * Lance sees Rover, Pidge’s robot, he greets the robot, only for moments later to wonder where Pidge is. Tears of the Balmera * Pidge is picked up by Sendak; Lance comes out of unconsciousness to protect her, before falling back in. Taking Flight * Lance finds out Pidge is a girl… and is completely shocked. Collection and Extraction * Lance gets excited when Hunk tells him Allura talks about him “all the time,” to which Pidge uses a robot to hit him across the face. Season 2 Across the Universe * Pidge makes a junk sculpture of Lance. While pretending to be him, she says, “Look at me! I'm Lance! Hey, is that a cute girl over there?” Eye of the Storm * Lance begins to panic, screaming, “We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna diiiiie!” Pidge tells him, “Hold tight, Lance!” Space Mall * Pidge excitedly grabs Lance’s hand to go find money to purchase a video game. * As they’re running from mall security, Lance jumps on Kaltenecker the Cow’s back, grabbing hold of Pidge to pull her to safety. Escape From Beta Traz * Lance is grabbed by the warden. Pidge screams, “No!” as she attempts an attack to save him. Season 6 Monsters and Mana * While riding on the Mount Allura summons, Lance sits behind Pidge and looks at her. Season 7 A Little Adventure * When Lance says the yalmor is ugly, Pidge says she, “thinks it cute, in a creepy, hideous sort of way,” and follows up with, “Like you, Lance.” The Way Forward * When Pidge is picked by Zethrid to be tortured, Lance jumps to protect her, saying, “Don’t you touch her!” before being thrown down, and continues to watch her from his position. The Feud! * When asked to identify Rolo, Lance says “Yeah, Pidge loved that robot,” when Bob gives him hints to his identity. The Journey Within * As the team hurtles through space, Pidge only clutches to Lance, using both her hands to hold onto his arm. Fanon On AO3, Plance is the seventh most written ship within the Voltron: Legendary Defender tag; Lance’s third most written, and Pidge’s most written. Plance started off as an obscure ship in the Voltron fandom, but gained a lot of traction after the second season. It now has a decently sized fanbase with many dedicated fans and has come out of rarepair status. Shippers have speculated that Pidge may have a crush on Lance, similar to Toph’s crush on Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Their evidence stems from the subtle differences in how Pidge treats Lance vs everyone else. Pidge got mad at Hunk for trying to touch her computer in the first episode, but Lance is often seen with things such as her phone, headphones, and video game systems that she set up. Pidge has teased Hunk and Coran for having “girlfriends,” but she gets annoyed when she notices Lance paying attention to pretty girls, suggesting jealousy. However, this would currently be unrequited as Lance has a crush on Allura. Fans have also noticed that Lance appears to be staring in attentive confusion at the scientific things that Pidge is interested in. They have speculated that he's trying to understand her perspective. Similarly, a small picture of a sunset was spotted in Pidge's room after Lance mentioned that sunsets were pretty. A common saying for fans of the ship, whenever Plance gets good content, is “My Plance have been watered!” The Plance fandom is referred to, mostly by those in it, as “the garden,” because of the ship names sounding like “plants.” Plance fans are often called “gardeners.” “PIE” is a term thrown around the Plance fandom. What it means is a mystery to any non-gardeners. It is an acronym for the saying “Plance Is Endgame” combating the popular saying “KICK.” Fans also like to joke that Pidge and Lance are the adoptive parents of Kaltenecker, the cow they received at the “Space Mall”. In most Plance works and theories, Pidge is thought to be a tsundere for Lance. Behind the Scenes * Bex Taylor-Klaus, Pidge’s voice actress, has shown a lot of support for the ship, occasionally talking about it and “liking” fanart of the ship on her various social media accounts. * Jeremy Shada, Lance’s voice actor, has jokingly suggested the idea of Lance and Pidge falling in love. WNA’s Interviews with the Cast and Crew of Netflix’s Voltron: Legendary Defender!, January 2017 * Steve Ahn, a former director on Voltron, has draw Lance and Pidge portraying the romantic leads of the Korean drama Goblin. Steve Ahn's Tumblr * Bex Taylor-Klaus has stated on her Tumblr that Pidge shows love through violence. “The Rise of Voltron” shows Pidge attacking Lance after he teases her of her bayard. Violence is how Pidge shows love Fandom FAN FICTION : :Lance/Pidge tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : Trivia * Pidge created a Lance (and the other paladins) sculpture out of junk, the sculpture of Lance can later be seen in her room. * The two characters are some of the only ones shown to blush in the show, and blush at each other various times. * Plance placed #10 on Tumblr’s Fandometrics ship list on August 13th, 2018. (3 days after Season 7 aired.) The Fandometrics: Week Ending August 13th, 2018 This is the highest the ship has been on the list. * According to their official birthdays, Lance’s zodiac sign is Leo, while Pidge’s sign is Aries, making them highly compatible. Aries-Leo Compatability * The Official Paladin's Handbook states that Pidge is 15 and Lance is 17, though there is some doubt as to whether this information is accurate to the canon because the book was not reviewed by executive staff. Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017 Given Pidge’s status as a middle schooler prior to her family’s disappearance, the given “safety zone” ages as “14” and “late teens” respectively by series staff, and statements by their voice actors, no major inconsistencies with their ages exist. San Diego Comic-Con 2016Season Four, Episode 2: "Reunion"Let's Voltron Interview with Jeremy Shada at WonderCon 2016 - "Lance is 16." (0:52)Den of Geek: Voltron Actors Bring New Life To Classic Characters, June 2016 - Bex: "Yeah, Pidge is the youngest." * Also stated in the handbook is the fact that Pidge is Italian, and that Lance loves Italian food (specifically garlic knots). Many a joke has been made about this by the fans. The book also confirms that both characters love playing video games. * In “Lance's story,” Lance states that one of the things he'd like to do when he got back home was to find Pidge to play the video game they bought, and bring peanut butter cookies with him. Lance’s priorities Gallery :Plance/Gallery Variations :Kidgance refers to the ship between Keith, Lance and Pidge :Pallurance refers to the ship between Allura, Lance and Pidge :Plunk refers to the ship between Hunk, Lance and Pidge :Shidgance refers to the ship between Shiro, Lance and Pidge References }} Navigation